Behind The Scenes Of The Rushers Dreams
by WeAreBTR
Summary: Everything was going great for the boys of Big Time Rush, their latest album debuted at Number 4, their fanbase was stronger than ever and they had a brand new headline tour coming up, Kogan's love life was going great! Little did the boys know a dark storm cloud was headed their way and once it was done nothing would ever be the same! carlexa, kogan and jalston story. alexa vega.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand though Carlos! We were back on track. Back to where we were meant to be." Sammy said as she looked heart broken at the news she was no longer wanted in Carlos' arms.

"I know... I do know that and I love you Sam, you know I do, but it's just not the same anymore." He said.

Sammy ran her hands through her long dark hair as she tried to make sense of this sudden change of heart from her boyfriend, she pursed her lips as she tried to think of the words that would make everything better.

"I love you though Carlos... please!" She begged.

Carlos looked down at his lap as he sat in his car with Sammy. He thought this was what he wanted, he thought this was the best thing for the long run for himself.

"I need to do my own thing... I can't rush back in to what we were." He said still looking down at his lap.

Sammy swallowed hard as she tried to control the emotion that took over her body but as she blinked the tears began to fall.

"Have you met someone else?" She said through her sobs.

Carlos shook his head. "Why would you even ask that?" He replied softly. He felt so consumed with guilt with how he was making tammy feel. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry. They had been through so much together over the years.

"You have become distant los. You came off the tour and it was amazing for a few weeks, the dates, the fun... the way I thought you felt about me... but lately you have been so distant. Have I done something wrong?" She asked wiping away her constant flow of tears as she twirled her finger mindlessly on the dash of the car.

Carlos stayed silent for a minute. He looked at the girl that he had reduced to a sobbing wreck as she took in sharp breaths to control her tears.

Carlos used to think that Sammy was the one for him. They did everything together. She just wasn't enough now. He knew in his heart that he would love her forever but he also knew that he had to let her go to be the man he wanted to be.

"Sam, you could never do anything wrong. It's not you, it's me." Carlos said, to which Sammy looked up at him angrily.

"**It's not you it's me?!**" She yelled back at him. "Surely I deserve a better fucking line than 'it's not you it's me!' You complete moron, Carlos!" She raged at him as her blood boiled at the seemingly heartless words from a man Sammy believed to of loved her.

"I didn't mean it like that. Sam... listen. I've changed okay... I just don't want this anymore. I'm sorry." Carlos said as he tried to take sammys hand to comfort her, she brushed him away as anger took over the hurt she felt in her heart.

"So this is it... you are breaking up with me because you are having some kind of episode?!" She snapped. Sammy knew there was no talking him round. She knew it was a lost cause.

She felt Carlos had just strung her along the last few weeks as some kind of publicity stunt to keep the spotlight on him once the tour had finished.

"I want to still be friends sammy." Carlos bargained.

With more angry tears falling from her face, Sammy reached for the handle of the car door. "It's all or nothing Carlos! You can shove your friendship up your ass!" She hissed at him, turned the handle then left the car as she slammed the door shut.

Carlos let out a desperate sigh as he watched such an important part of his life strut herself away from him. It took all his might to not get out of the car and beg her to come back.

He took in a few deep breaths to stop his own tears from making an appearance. He stared thoughtfully out of the car window. The bright LA sun making him squint as he gathered his thoughts.

Wiping the stray tears from his face with the back of his hand, Carlos turned the key in the ignition of his car. It purred in to life and he welcomed the cool blow of the air con on his face. The car had become so hot and stuffy while it had been sat stationary.

With one last deep breath Carlos put the car in gear and drove toward the studio.

* * *

><p>James rolled his eyes as he walked in Kendalls trailer on set. He only came in to ask if Kendall wanted to pass the time by playing call of duty on his PlayStation but instead had walked in on Kendall with his tongue stuck down Logan's throat.<p>

"**Hehmm**." James coughed loudly to show the loved up pair that he was also in the room.

Logan pulled his face away from Kendalls. He tried his best to hide a grin, knowing that the dirty conversation he just had with Kendall had given him the biggest boner.

"Sorry J, didn't hear you come in." Kendall said to James who had an amused look on his face.

"It's cool man, I didn't know you had your _logie bear_ all up in your crib." He said sarcastically.

Kendall turned to look at his boyfriend Logan. The two boys shared a smile.

"I just wondered if you wanted to play the game." He said holding up the PlayStation game that he had brought in with him.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, im up for that." He said as he budged up on the large couch that ran along his trailer, Kendall gave logans leg a playful rub as he gladly sat closer to him making room for James.

With a bright smile, James sat down with his friends after putting the game disc in. Logan handed out the controllers that had been sat next to him on a small table, the boys began their game and making small chit chat along the way.

"Where is Carlos?" Logan asked as he looked at his watch quickly.

Kendall shrugged as he clicked away on his controller, killing off the enemy in his game.

It was James that shed some light on the where abouts of the fourth member of their band.

"He text me earlier... said he had to take care of something so he might be a bit late in." He replied to Logan's question. He said it without taking his eyes from the flat screen tv as he too battled his soldier to shoot his way to the end of the mission on the game.

Logan nodded. He wanted to get his studio time over and done with quickly so he could be alone with his boyfriend, he had been in a relationship with Kendall for almost 18 months now. With only two controllers for the game, Logan occupied his time playing with a thread that was hanging loosely from Kendalls collar.

He allowed his thumb to stroke at the side of Kendalls neck.

Kendall liked the attention that Logan always offered him. Although their relationship on the outside world of btr was classed as just a friendship, Kendall looked forward to the day that he could walk hand in hand with Logan, maybe buy a home together.

Kendall turned quickly towards his brown eyed lover and gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning back to his game.

Logan smiled to himself then rested his head on Kendalls shoulder as he got comfy. He didn't have the best sleep last night and just wanted to curl up with Kendall and relax.

Chuckling to himself at Kendalls misfortune of being killed in action on the game they played, James felt at ease with his two friends. The amount of times he had walked in on them kissing or worse was beyond the joke now but it was nice to see both his band mates happy.

A vibrating noise made Kendall pause the game. "Is that yours?" He said to Logan as he tried to find the offending phone that was halting game play.

"It's mine... I won't be a minute." James said as he stood up and rummaged in his pocket for his cell phone. On finally pulling it from his overly tight trousers, James walked out from the trailer for some privacy. "Hey, Hals! You okay, baby?" He said as he shut the door.

With a big yawn, Logan wrapped his arm around Kendalls waist.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Kendall asked him as he folded his own arms around his boyfriend.

"No... I won't be able to sleep again tonight if I do that." Logan replied logically.

Kendall nodded. "You staying at mine tonight?" He asked casually.

"Yeah" logan said sleepily. "That organic bed of yours has magical powers." He joked.

Kendall tipped Logan's chin to kiss his lips but the pair were interrupted again, this time though it was Carlos finally making his appearance.

"Sorry im late... me and Sammy called it a day." He replied in a sad tone.

Logan and Kendall looked at each other.

"Sorry to hear that los." Logan said as he sympathized with his friends feelings.

Kendall worried that Carlos had rushed back in to things with Sammy and took this news to be good.

"I'm just gonna get a drink then we can get to work, okay." Carlos said putting a brave face on it. He watched on as his two friends who seemed deeply in love sat intimately with each other, both had the same caring smile on their faces as they looked back at him.

With a heavy feeling in his heart Carlos turned to leave Kendalls trailer, he nodded at James who was stood talking on his cell outside and proceeded to make his way to the vending machine that was inside the studio.

Carlos tried to look on the bright side of things, but he found it difficult to find any. He was hurting, he knew he just wanted to go home and cry it out.

Placing his hand in his pocket for the dollar he knew that was in their for the water he wanted, his phone rang loudly making him jump.

He pulled the cell from his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, you!" He chose as his greeting.

"Hey los!" came the reply that made him smile. "I know I said I wouldn't phone but I needed to know... did you do it?."

Carlos swallowed hard. He tried to put his feelings for sammy away. " Yeah, I did Alexa, I'm all yours now." He replied. He heard the sweet sound of Alexa's excited giggle down the phone line.

"I'm so happy Carlos! You deserve so much better than that." Alexa said in response.

Her words stabbed at his heart slightly but he knew she was right.

"Well I have you now, we can be official soon and everything is going to be perfect... I love you Lex." Carlos said, completly smitten for the girl that had worked her way in to his heart only a few weeks ago...

* * *

><p>Writers comment; this fanfiction will be continued shortly. reviews welcome<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa looked at her reflection in the large mirror that hung in her hallway, she gave her thick bouncing blonde curls a scrunch before applying her lip gloss, as she made little fish movements with her mouth to make sure the gloss was as perfect as it could be she smiled to herself. today was the day her and Carlos were going public. She was looking forward to being introduced to the band properly as his girlfriend, where as so far the only thing the public including the big time rush fans and the band knew about their relationship was what they had told them; 'friends from church.'

a number of pictures had been circulating on the internet of the pair together, but with not wanting to spark off rumours that Carlos may had cheated on Sammy. both her and Carlos had denied any funny business had taken place and they were only friends. Nerves and butterflies coated her stomach, she was excited as today was the day she had longed for for well over a month. but nerves as along with the excitement came the worry of trying to get everything in to place.

Walking over to the window in her lounge she peered out to see if she could see Carlos' car. Her relationship with Carlos had come about as a very new development. Alexa had crossed paths with both him and the other members of his band on a few occasions which hadn't resulted in her even passing a thought for the 4 piece boy band, but at a red carpeted ceremony for the Tween Choice Awards that her and the boys attended she ended up in a conversation with Logan. Logan oozed charm which captivated Alexa. she could not shake him from her head and it spurred the idea on that perhaps dating such a character who was well known in his industry could only benefit her. Alexa was all too aware that her acting career that had started out so promising in her younger days had gone eerily quiet.

She was saddened to realise that Logan was not interested in being in a relationship. even after trying every trick in the book, Alexa could not woo the man that she found out to be the most popular of his band.

Frustrated she was ready to give up on her idea that she knew in her heart to be a lost cause untill she herself seemed to of caught the eye of the underdog of big time rush.

Carlos had found Alexa funny and very attractive, he also found it enlightening that they both shared a very strong faith. they spent a lot of time in each others company despite the fact that Carlos was in a relationship with another girl. After spending the night with him, Alexa gave Carlos the ultimatum that it was either her or his current girlfriend Sammy. In Carlos' eyes, he saw Alexa as a starlet, the spy-girl he adored when he was younger, he knew of her fame and he felt happy in her arms. it was decided between the two secret lovers that Carlos would finish his relationship with Sammy and begin something amazing with Alexa Vega.

* * *

><p>Smoothing his hand over his short hair, Carlos waited patiently as he pulled his convertible car up outside Alexas home. He smiled broadly as he watched her appear from her door way. he loved the way her hair bounced as she walked and the smile in her eyes as they looked at each other. Leaning over to the passenger side seat, Carlos pulled on the door handle to help Alexa in.<p>

He was excited to take his new beauty back to a gathering at his house to meet his friends, family and band mates."Lex you look beautiful!" he said as she leaned over and gave him the first of many kisses in the public eye.

"thanks, you are looking fine too Los." she smiled. "are you ready for this... its going to cause a stir." Alexa said with a menacing grin. she looked forward to the attention that dating a boy band member would bring.

* * *

><p>"So why are we wasting a perfectly good afternoon by spending it with James and Carlos?" Logan asked Kendall as he watched him make a sandwich in his kitchen.<p>

"I think Carlos has a new lady friend that he is bringing in to the fold." Kendall said as he bit in to the salad sandwich he had constructed. Mayonnaise burst out from all angles, dripping down on to Kendalls chin and annoyingly for him, his clean shirt.

Logan laughed at his boyfriends misfortune, getting up from the chair he had been sat on he swaggered his way over to Kendall who was reaching for a dish cloth to dab on his shirt.

"Here... let me." Logan said as he wiped a blob of the mayonnaise dressing from the side of Kendalls face with his finger. Logan placed his finger in his mouth in a seductive way. Kendall stood silently as he enjoyed the provocative show.

"You are too much logues." Kendall said as he watched his boyfriend playfully suck on his own finger.

Logan grinned, removing his finger from his mouth. "Really.." he said as he wiped the mayo off Kendalls shirt with the dish cloth. "That's a pity because..." he continued as he moved his body closer to Kendalls. ".. you are pretty much just enough for me." He finished, kissing Kendall softly on the tip of his nose.

Kendall smiled ridiculously at his brown eyed boy. He bit his lip as he tried to think of something which would have any greater value than the words logan had just said to him.

"I love you, baby." He decided upon.

"Love you more." Logan replied as he wrapped his arms around Kendalls neck, pulling him in closer.

The two boys got cosy as they pressed their bodies up against one another. Kendall backed Logan in to the kitchen side, running his hand down the side of Logan's body.

The fulfillment that Kendall felt as he joined his lips with Logan's was just as incredible as the first time they had kissed. He was besotted with his boyfriend. The closeness they shared as lovers and best friends was something Kendall treasured.

With his tongue slipping in Kendalls warm mouth, Logan enjoyed the sweet scent of Kendalls breath as their mouths moved in unison.

With his heart pounding fast, Logan did what he always did when he shared a moment like this with Kendall. He opened his eyes.

It was a habit he had begun a few months ago. He only opened them for a second before closing them again to indulge in the feel of the kiss, but Logan liked the look of Kendalls face as up close and personal as kissing allowed. He adored looking at Kendall secretly as he kissed with his eyes shut. He loved the feel of his eyelashes as they brushed against his face.

Logan had never been so in love with anyone as he felt with Kendall.

He knew that Kendall had been hurt badly in the last relationship that he had with a girl, they had talked openly about it and Logan saw first hand how it had destroyed Kendalls confidence. Logan vowed to himself to try and build Kendall back up. He never wanted him to be hurt like that again and even if things didn't work out for him and Kendall in the future he knew he would never want to be the cause for any tears that left him.

Logan pulled away from his boyfriend so not to get carried away. He leant his forehead on Kendalls chest and let out a frustrated sigh.

Kendall chuckled. "You really don't want to go out huh?" He said wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders to comfort him.

Still resting on Kendalls chest, Logan shook his head. "No I don't want to. I don't feel great, I'm so tired lately Kends." He replied.

The dirty blonde kissed Logan on top of the head. The smell of his hair entrancing him. He didn't know why the love of his life couldn't sleep at night, not even Logan knew, but it was becoming a problem.

"We can just show our faces at Carlos' then come back." Kendall reasoned.

"Who is this latest chic he is screwing then?" Logan mumbled in to Kendalls chest. "I hate it when he feels the need to introduce them. I can't be myself with you." He moaned.

A little sigh left Kendalls lips as he too realised that a new person in the group meant no Kogan time until both Logan and himself felt they could trust the person with their romance to be kept a secret.

"I don't know for sure but I think it's that Vega girl. I've seen pictures." Kendall replied.

Groaning loudly, Logan rolled his eyes before lifting his head up and looking in to the clear green eyes of his lover. "Man!... seriously? Alexa Vega! She is... frikkin screwy in the head! She was trying to pull me not so long ago." Logan admitted.

Kendall let out a laugh. "You didn't tell me that." He said, placing his hands in Logan's.

"I didn't think there was any need, you're used to pussy trying to tap this ass." Logan said playfully. Placing his face up against Kendalls and giving him a thoughtless kiss.

A smile crept on the blondes face, exposing the dimples that Logan found attractive.

"Be nice... you know how Carlos gets in a premenstrual state if you don't play nice." Kendall warned.

The two boys looked at each other. Logan mentally preparing himself for the gathering he wasn't interested in attending at all.

When the couple finally did arrive at Carlos' they gave each other side glances as it was confirmed that Alexa was indeed the new girl in Carlos' life.

Kendall spotted James and Hals through the crowd of Carlos' friends and family, James' height being an advantage for at least some things, it made him easy to spot in a busy room.

It wasn't James that Logan had noticed first though, he was still looking at Alexa, to him she had a full on daggered stare written on her pixie like face. It wasn't him she was giving this evil glare to though. It was James' blissfully unaware girlfriend.

Logan sighed as he predicted the tension that would be made with this new addition to his group of friends.

* * *

><p>Writers comment, this fanfiction will be updated shortly. Reviews welcome.<p> 


End file.
